Life Begins
by I want to be Olivia Pope
Summary: This story picks up after Chuck and Blair get back from the police station. (the first chapter is just a starter chapter to see if there is any interest) Blair and Chuck are experiencing married life. Going on their honeymoon, buying a house and having a baby. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Blair and Chuck were relived. After the craziness of Bart's death, their emergency wedding, and being arrested right after being pronounced husband and wife, life seemed pretty good. Everyone was running around getting ready for their reception. Dorota was picking up Blair's reception dress, Eleanor was organizing the catering, Lily was getting the flowers and Serena was doing Blair's hair in her room.

"Do you know were Chuck is taking you on your honeymoon yet," Serena asked. "No, but I can't wait to find out." Blair replied. "Where is Chuck now? " Serena asked. "He is at the reading out Bart's will," Blair said, "We were very surprised when we found out he was left anything." "I'm finished." Serena said. Once Serena finished helping Blair into her dress a voice came from the door. "You look ravishing."Chuck remarked. "Chuck, you're back; what happened?" Blair exclaimed. Serena slipped out of the door. "I'll tell you later, first we have a reception to get to." Chuck promised. Blair was going to hold him to that promise.


	2. The Reception

**Blair POV**

As Chuck and I walked down the grand stair case of my mother's penthouse I noticed how much work our families had gone to. It was extremely extravagant considering the time constraint. There were peonies on every table; waiters were bringing out the salad as we continued down the stairs. Dorota had picked up my Dolce & Gabbana Three-Quarter Lace Dress. It had a rounded neck line and three quarter sleeves; the darted bodice and seamed waist line accentuated my figure, while the scalloped hem kept it feminine.

Chuck and I finally sat down at the table; the food was delicious and the champagne that was served kept everyone light. It was finally time for the toast. The first one up was Nate. "I always thought I was going to marry Blair Waldorf. I would propose during our sophomore year in college and we would get married just months after graduation. We were going to have to children, a girl and a boy, and be the perfect family, but that all changed the day before junior year. Serena came back from boarding school in Connecticut and I decided she was who I wanted. I pushed Blair right into the arms of my best friend, and at the time I tried to convince myself that they were bad friends and they were wrong, but now I know that was probably the best decision I ever made. Chuck and Blair were made for each other. They have gone around in a million and one circle, but have always found their way back to each other. I know you to will have a long and happy marriage. Cheers."

After Nate's speech came Eleanor's, "I have known Charles, Nate, and Serena since they were six months old and their nannies set up a play date. From then on they became inseparable. Now, I know I was never the best mother to Blair but I know she had her friends to look out her. Blair has made me prouder than I ever thought I could be. I love you Blair and I know you will have an amazing marriage.

Dorota's speech was next, "I met Mrs. Blair on May 20, 1990. She was six months old when I was hired to be Mrs. Blair's nanny. I feel in love with her the moment I met her. I remember that one day she had come dancing into the house so excited after coming home from kindergarten that day announcing that one day she was going to marry Mr. Nate. As the years went one I noticed that Mrs. Blair was growing close to Mrs. Chuck and farther apart from Mr. Chuck. So, I wasn't surprised when Mr. Chuck and Mrs. Blair began their secret affair at seventeen. There have been times when I haven't approved of Mr. Chuck but I know that he loves her and would do anything for her. I know you two will be together for the rest of your lives. Congratulations."

Lastly a slightly tipsy Serena came up to give a speech, " I..i love Blair and Chuck and the..they are perfect I meant perfect for each other. They are gon..gonna make the prettiest babies ever. So con… congratulations Blair and Chuck."

Serena's speech had every one laughing and Lily deciding it was time for Serena to go home. Chuck and Blair were ready to leave for their honeymoon and said their goodbyes to everyone.

In the limo Blair was ready to hound Chuck with questions, but he could tell she was tired. "Go to sleep we can talk when you wake up.


End file.
